ABSTRACT Our oversight plan for AR3T will ensure swift and directed progress towards our goals of (1) providing didactic training that exposes rehabilitation researchers to cutting-edge investigations and state-of-the-art technologies; (2) Driving the science underlying Regenerative Rehabilitation by cultivating collaborative opportunities; (3) Launching a pilot funding program to support novel lines of Regenerative Rehabilitation investigation; and (4) Developing technologies to elucidate the stem cell response to mechanical signals Toward this end, the specific aims of the Administrative Oversight Plan are: 1. To create an internal administrative structure and data management process that is flexible, dynamic and enables effective communication across all sites and 2. To create an External Advisory Board (EAB) that will oversee AR3T operations/activities, ensure the timely and efficient utilization of resources, and provide recommendations for strategic direction of efforts.